


Un sueño sin fin

by Hella_D_Altar



Category: Aftertale - Fandom, Dreamtale - Fandom, ErrorTale - Fandom, Inktale - Fandom, Reapertale - Fandom, Undertale, Underverse - Fandom, X-tale - Fandom
Genre: Drama & Romance, Multi, dream - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_D_Altar/pseuds/Hella_D_Altar
Summary: Mucho bien! Estoy re-escribiendo esta fanfic. Espero que te guste! Buena lectura!~Hella





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Mucho bien! Estoy re-escribiendo esta fanfic. Espero que te guste! Buena lectura!  
> ~Hella

Era un viernes lluvioso, Nightmare caminaba con su paraguas pacificamente en una calle. Le gustaba caminar en la lluvia para poder pensar. De repente, Night ha escuchado un sonido estridente y al mirar hacia atrás vio una gran luz. Luego todo quedó oscuro.....  
............  
.......  
....  
..  
.  
Ink andaba de un lado ao otro preocupado.  
Error- Kiky! Por dios, calmarse un momiento! La abominacion ya llegara!  
Ink- No puedo Ruru! Esta cayendo el mundo alla fuera! PJ aun no llego..... espero que haya llebado su paraguas......  
Error- eres muy paranóico kiky.....  
Ink- Error!!  
Error- bueno bueno! ya estoy quieto!  
La puerta se abrio revelando a un Paperjam empapado. Error solo obserbaba como su novio ayudaba su hijo a secarse y lo llevaba hasta su habitacion. Su familia era simplemente hermosa a sus ojos, Perfecta en tudo! El destructor sintio una sensacion de angustia en su pecho......  
Era como si una parte de su alma tuviera sido golpeada por un cuchillo.....  



	2. Cuentos de hadas fracturados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por la demora! buena lectura!

Mucho tiempo ha passado después que Ink y Error fueron al hospital. Ya estaba de noche y Paperjam decidió ir a su habitacion dormir por un rato.  
Sus sueños eran siempre muy misteriosos. Flores que no existen, Animales con colores irreales, horizontes sin fin pero una gran soledad como un cuento de hadas.....pero quebrado y defectuoso......fracturado por la solitude. Ciertamente PJ tenia un gran poder escondido en su corazón, pero era demasiado diferente de los demás y por eso era solo....  
Su imaginación y su poder no eran nada de más para el cerca de tener amigos!  
Mientras caminaba por uno de sus campos solitarios, oyó una risa desconocida. Era muy linda y parecía animada. Al acercarse PJ vio a un chico pequeño con una ropa rara y una corona de oro con una luna. El pequeño sonríe y jugaba con las mariposas distraído. Cuando el mayor se aproximó, las mariposas se dispersaron alarmando el pequeño.  
PJ- quien eres tu?  
???- !!!!  
El pequeño salió corriendo asustado y entrando en el bosque. Paperjam decidió seguirlo curioso y desconfiado.....  
Quién era ese chico?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los capítulos serán cortos. Pero Espero que lo disfruten!   
> See ya next time   
> ~Hella


	3. inolvidable......?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perdónen mi retraso! Aquí está un capítulo más!  
> Enjoy ^^   
> ~Hella

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar al chico, alguien lo despertó. La luz solar lastimaba sus ojos. Su padre, Ink, abría las cortinas cuidadosamente.   
Ink- Buenos dias mi amor!   
PJ- buenos dias papa....   
Ink- el desayuno está listo! no tardes! yo voy a salir de aquí a poco!   
Pj- ok! muchas gracias papa!   
Ink dejo la habitacion y Paperjam se levantó y fue a la sala.   
Pj- papa!   
Ink- si mi hijo?   
Pj- donde esta padre?   
Ink- todavía en el hospital pequeño.   
Pj- por qué?   
Ink- uno de sus amigos sufrió un accidente y ha sido internado ayer en la noche!   
Uno de sus amigos? sería Blueberry? o quizás algún otro? no conocía muchos de los amigos de su padre y eso parecía importante..... Ink se fue e Paperjam decidió dibujar un rato! Todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza era el chico de sus sueños....... Sus ojos color de lavanda, su expresión de sorpresa, sus ropas extrañas y su cora de oro.... resolvió dibujarlo para pensar mejor en eso......  
Sin darse cuenta se encontró suspirando mientras miraba el dibujo. Se quedó muy bueno en su opinión......tal vez pudiera encontrar al chico de nuevo!


End file.
